


Dreams

by pixellizedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixellizedwriter/pseuds/pixellizedwriter
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, you start seeing them in dreams when all parties are older than five. Well except for their face. When said people turn eighteen, they see what their soulmate(s) look like (aside from the face) when they are to meet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ello ello! this is the only chapter I will be writing in this POV, sorry it's just way too awkward for me to write in, heh...
> 
> My tumblr is moon-poptart.tumblr.com
> 
> if you like this work please leave kudos :)
> 
> updates will be random

Merssie was an average heighten woman, standing at 5’6”. She had caramel skin, and dark brown hair, with bright blue eyes. She usually wore jeans and a t-shirt, along with her pink bandanna in her hair, with light makeup. Oh and of course a pair of sneakers.  Although, at the moment she was wearing the complete opposite. Currently the lady wore a black dress, with sparkling white dots on it that resembled stars, and bright green fabric lining it on the inside, you could see said green through the slit on the side of the dress. Under the dress she wore black tights and bright green heels. Lastly her makeup was perfect and full, making sure to have her best features on her face stand out. Well it was almost perfect, it was just a bit smudged around the eyes.

 

She was dressed in this attire every night, in her dreams at least. She has never in real life worn an outfit such as this. But she knows someday she will, especially since the outfit you wear in your dreams after you turn eighteen is meant to be the outfit you first wear when you meet your soulmate. And admittedly...Merssie was quite looking forward to that day, both because of the gorgeous outfit, and well...that’s the day she’d meet her soul mate. In real life. Considering well...she has met him before, she meets him every night, in her dreams.

 

Speaking of which, she awaits him, any minute now, to see that man. She sits on the ‘ground’ per se of the dream, it was really just like...a hard bluish-purple cloud. Hard since everyone knows clouds aren’t hard, no, they aren’t solid at all. They’re water. Except this cloud isn’t water...it’s complicated. Anyhow, she doesn’t wait long, really only a minute before feeling a tap on her shoulder.

 

She looks up and behind, seeing the familiar blurred face. That was one thing she always hated about these dreams, you could never see who your soul mate was. Leave the big surprise for when you meet...same for your names. Well not your real ones at least. She knows him as Spades Slick, or well, just Spades. And he knows her as Ms. Paint.

 

“Hello!” Merssie said, beaming at the other as he told a seat next to her. Her smile was warm, full of joy. She wish he could see it. She wish she could see him.

 

He replied back with a small wave, before leaning back on the palm on his hands. She remembers when before he was eighteen, how he only had one arm. She learned in her earlier years he was born with only one arm. And once he had turned eighteen, and his clothing in the dream was now what he wore, she got the assumption by the time they met, he would have a prosthetic.

 

She is silent for a moment as she thinks about this, but is taken out of thought when a hand is waved in front of her face. She shakes her head, before turning her attention back to Spades. “Ya alright there, Paint?”

 

She just gives a small chuckle and a nod, “Of course. I was just lost in thought is all.”

 

“What were you thinkin’ about?”

Her eyes wander upward, the sky in the dream is a wondrous dark blue starlit sky. She’s always loved it. “I was just remembering how you looked in dreams before you were an adult. Nothing much.” She gave a small shrug. Silence began floating between them. Before Merssie broke the silence that is, “How long until you think we meet?”

 

She sees him shrug out of the corner of her eye, proceeding to say, “Hell if I know. Gotta be honest with you here, I wear this outfit very often.” He then chuckles, “Each time I make sure I look damn good. For obvious reasons. And I’d wink at ya just then, but again, for obvious reasons, can’t.” 

 

“You have to make yourself look ‘damn good’? And to think I thought my soul mate had natural beauty.” She had teased him, laughing a bit. “Just kidding. I’m sure you look quite handsome, whether you make yourself look ‘damn good’ or not. Maybe next time don’t try to make yourself look ‘damn good’ and stick to wonderful look I’m sure you own.”

 

He gave a small grunt, and a shake of his head, “Trust me doll, ain’t nothin’ bout me beautiful or handsome. Makes me wish you had a different soul mate. One who could match looks as good as that damn nice personality as yours.”

 

She rolled her eyes, with a small ‘pfft’ noise. “Looks aren't everything you know. And I think you’re lying. I bet you’re the most beautiful and handsome man out there.” She giggled a bit, before letting out a small sigh.

 

His head turned to look at her, although like her, his attention was back at the beautiful sky. “What was that sigh for?”

 

Merssie shrugged, before she leaned over, and put her head against his shoulder. “Just me, getting even more antsy to be able to see you for realsies.” She felt as an arm was placed around her, and heard him whisper, “Me too.” 

 

She then let out a small yawn, and felt as her eye-lids became heavy. “Why is it every time it feels like we just started talking, that we have to wait another full day to talk again?” 

 

“Again, hell if I-” But, she did not hear the end of that sentence, for she had closed her eyes, and as soon as that happened...she shot up in bed, her eyes opening and an alarm clock going off beside her. She rolled her eyes and plopped back down, her blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. She was half tempted to go back to sleep but knew there was no point in it, he soul mate wouldn’t be there. Plus, she was already wide awake. Not to mention she has to get ready due to today is her free day, and she has a dress to pick up.

 

* * *

 

Merssie stood in town hall by a refreshments table, drinking at the punch. Today was the first time ever she wore the elegant starry outfit from her dreams in real life, today was also what she hoped to be the day she would meet her soulmate. But as the night continued to pass by, it seemed less and less likely she would. Why did she think he would even be here anyways? The man who’s supposed to be her soulmate doesn’t seem like the dancing type. Gosh. She’s so stupid.

 

She refilled her punch cup for the fourth time that night, by the time she was about to refill it for the fifth time she has decided she has had enough. Maybe she’ll just go home and sulk in her living room over ice cream while watching How I Met Your Mother on Netflix. That sounds like a good idea. And she’ll have her cat, Andrew, to talk to. Not like he can talk back, but it’s nice to have a pet you can just sit and talk to...since they can’t judge you.

 

So the lady ended up exiting the building, remembering to grab her handbag before so. The night was cold, but not as cold as her heart had felt. In the pieces it had been in, she was upset with herself. And well, just being 34 and still not having met her soul mate already. SHe thought that tonight could be the night since she had the dress and everything?? So why was it not. She felt like stupidity ran through her veins.

 

As she walked down the sidewalk tears began clouding her vision, it’s fine. She’ll meet him one day. Heh...one day. Whenever that is right? She stopped in her tracks, to take a breath, and wipe away the tears. The makeup around her eyes now smudged from this. She inhaled and exhaled a sigh before she began walking...before bumping into something?? Which leads her to stumble back and rub her forehead.

 

She opens her eyes after having rubbed her forehead, and looks in front of herself, there's someone rubbing their head. She can’t quite see what they looked like due to the darkness, she also sees behind them are three other people. You’re assuming this is a group of friends. 

 

Merssie had opened her mouth to say something, of course before the one who’s face she could not say had said, “Geez lady watch where the fuck you’re goin’.” 

 

Well, excuse this person. And from their voice she assumes they are male--the voice actually sounds qute _familiar_. Maybe she knows them? Either way, she crosses her arms and knits her eyebrows together, “Was the cursing really necessary?” She shook her head with a roll her of eyes, “Or the hostility at all?” Merssie then huffed.

 

When the other took his hands away from his face and took a step forward, obviously to intimidate her, She had gotten a better look at what he looked like. She dropped her handbag and put her hands over her mouth in a quick gasp. Could it really be? The suit was after all, the same, the **exact** same to be precise.

 

She scanned her blue eyes over the features on his face, he wore a white eye patch, and had deep brown eyes. She brought her hands down from her mouth slightly, as a small smile played across her lips, _“Spades?”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly loved writing this one
> 
> Also if you like this work please leave kudos : )

When you had said Spades, the man in front of you now wore a confused expression. You watched at his eye had then scanned you up in down, the confused expression now turning to a softer, calmer one. A wide smile pulling across his face, and you felt hands on your hips before being picked up and spun around. You had of course, while being spun around put your hands on the others shoulders. You felt as warm tears fell down your cheeks, your smile just as wide as his. 

 

When he set you back down, you were pulled into a hug by him, and you heard as he whispered. “Finally.” 

 

You just closed your eyes and dug your face into his shoulder, with your hands wrapped around him. He was warm, and had the smell of old spice coconut body spray. Which wasn’t the best smell in your opinion, but...you’re positive you’ll grow to like said smell in the future. And although this moment seemed like it was going to last forever and ever, your eyes opened when you had heard coughing. 

 

You then had felt as the other unwrapped his arms from around you, and turned his head over his shoulder, you now of course had felt well..cold since the warmth that you were engulfed in just a second earlier was gone. Your arms lay at your sides as you quietly take in deep breaths listening to the conversation that follows.

 

“Uh boss, hate to interrupt but don’t we got a _thing_ to get to?” The voice had a high-pitched ness to it, maybe even a slight slur in it as well. 

 

What’s this t _hing_ you wondered, it most likely would not concern you at least. You heard Spades give a grunt though, “Correction Deuce, we did. Now we don’t. Not til _tomorrow_.”

 

“But-”

 

“No buts,” He pauses and looks at you, before looking back at his, you’re assuming, pals. “Plus what’s the harm in not doing work for one night. Boxcars put your hand down.” He pauses once more, and you’re assuming he was waiting for someone to say something. Most likely one of his pals and not you that is. 

 

“Assuming you are all done talking...and I apologize for my rudeness if you are not, but er---would you all be so kind as telling me your names. I’m more interested in Spades for obvious reasons, well I hope obvious that is, but, um, my name is Merssie Adventure.” The words just flooded out of your mouth, and you had been quite awkward and nervous while saying them?? Which was abnormal for you of all people.

 

Abnormal since you are a people person, you usually find it easy to talk to people...maybe it was because he had been here, or...you just don’t know. Well, aside from you are not the usual you at the moment, and you can’t say you like it. Who would? For some, not being yourself can be one's worst nightmare. 

 

All at once though, you had heard a series of names being flung at you. Almost all in unison, so you couldn’t tell what they all said…you opened your mouth saying, “One at a time please…” You proceeded with a shaky laugh as your fingers fiddled with the sides of your dress. 

 

You then had seen as one of the shapes, closer to a tall one, from behind your soulmate had taken a stepped forward and slightly bowed, and took one of your hands pressing their lips to it. “Dimitri Megido. I am that idiots,” He nodded toward Spades, “comrade. If he ever makes a fool of himself don’t hesitate in calling me and I will show him how you treat a lady.” 

 

So, he has a gentlemanly friend...that’s...a good thing??? Possibly?? Yeah. You put on a smile though, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Megido.” He just gave a nod before stepping back.

 

“For times sake, I shall introduce my comrade and the...other two fools,” he pointed at your soulmate, “this one is Spencer Vantas. The one you’re stuck with.” He then pointed at the other two behind Spa--Spencer. “And those two are Harrold Nitram-Captor and Caleb Nitram-Captor.” You nodded, you feel a bit overwhelmed.

 

What time was it?

 

Why does your throat suddenly feel so dry?

 

Your face feels quite hot now, you’re unsure why.

 

For some reason your nerves keep on getting worse and worse, and either it’s really late so that’s why it’s so dark...or getting so dark, or the outside lights are slowly dimming for some reason. 

 

Gosh you really could use some water n----everything goes dark.

 

* * *

 

Your eyes flutter and you automatically sit up, proceeding to rub your eyes and look around. You’re in a house, and currently sitting up on a couch with a blanket over you. What happened last night? This certainly doesn’t look like your place. Let’s see, what happened…

 

You begin to trace back your thoughts, trying to remember all of the events in order yesterday...you woke up, you ate breakfast, you got your dress from the tailors, then you hung around at your house before getting ready...for what? Oh wait that’s right the event thingy at town hall! Then you left because...you were feeling sad, that’s right, and you had run into someone..who? Wait wait, Spades...wait no, his name is Spencer. Yes. Him, and his friends...what happened next?? All you remember is suddenly feeling thirsty and anxious then everything going dark???

 

You sigh and flop back down on the couch, your eyes looking up at the ceiling. Did you faint? That would be the only logical answer, but if so why are you in a house. It would’ve made sense if you were brought to a hospital since fainting is a medical emergency until it’s figured out why, although you are fine now...you do feel thirsty actually now thinking about it. But you don’t know where you are and don’t want to go snooping around who’s ever house you are in.

 

You throw an arm over your eyes and yawn slightly, do you have work today? What time is it even? God. You hope you don’t have work today. That’d really su-your thought is interrupted by feeling your arm being poked and a boy’s voice saying, “Hey lady.”

 

You take your arm off from above your eyes and see a little kid looking down at you, who's this guy. He looks a bit like Spencer, but barely, does Spencer have kids? Wait is this Spencer’s house? Oh geez. You’re once more interrupted in your thought process when the kid repeats what he just said, you blink your eyes and sit up looking at the kid. 

 

“Ah, hello.” You put a small smile on your face, he just blinks at you before pointing at your legs, which you look at, then back at him. Oh. He probably wants to sit on the couch, you shift your legs to now be off the couch and he takes a seat next to you. And then reaches under the cushion, getting out a remote proceeding to turn on the TV, and flipping through channels until some Adam Sandler movie is on the screen.

 

“Do you mind telling me who you are, child?” You moved your eyes from the TV to look at him.

 

He didn’t look away from the TV and just said, “Karkat.”

 

Karkat. That’s a bit of an odd name, but it has a nice ring to it. Odd names are fantastic names honestly. “Well it is a pleasure to meet you Karkat, I am Merssie. Now do you mind telling where I am?”   
  


He shrugged before getting up and walking away, your eyes followed him...oh there’s a kitchen, you see him trying to open a cabinet. He eventually gives up and looks at you. “Could you help me open this.” 

 

You can’t help but laugh before nodding, you stand up and leave the blanket on the couch, you then walk to the kitchen. He points up to a cabinet above a counter, and you reach up opening it, you then look down at him. “Alright what would you like me to get out.” He points at a bowl, and you grab it putting it on the counter. 

 

“Thanks Miss, could you also get the cereal out of another cabinet.” You nodded and he pointed at a cupboard across the kitchen, which you walked over to and opened. Ah. Chocolate rice krispy cereal, can’t go wrong with that. You take it out and walk back over to where you set down the bowl, setting down the cereal box next to it.

 

You look down at the kid, “Is that all you need help with?” He shook his head and walked over to the fridge, opening it and getting the milk out before walking over to you. He held the milk out. “Could you pour this for me please.” 

 

You gave a small smile and grabbed the milk putting it on the counter, before grabbing the cereal box and pouring cereal in the bowl, then milk. You pick up the bowl and turn around holding it out to Karkat, “Here you go.” 

 

He gives a bright smile and grabs a spoon from a drawer before running back to the couch. You look back at the cereal and milk on the counter, you proceed to put those both back. Then, you walk back out to the couch and take a seat once more. Karkat is eating his cereal and still watching the TV. 

 

You leaned against the side of the couch, your eyes now fixed on the TV as well. Oh. It’s 50 first dates, it’s been a while since you’ve seen this one. You’re surprised a kid is watching this, not many kids like romcoms. Well, at least ones you’ve met. 

 

Your eyes though were no longer on the TV, but instead now fixed on someone who was standing in front of it. You looked at them, they looked like a teenager. They wore a red sweater and looked very similar to Karkat, they must be brothers. He looked at you before raising a brow and looking at Karkat, who had put his bowl in his lap with his arms crossed, and you just realized was yelling.

 

“-UT OF THE WAY! I’M WATCHING SOMETHING!” Yikes. This kid is loud. 

 

“Please stop yelling, Karkat.”

 

“I’LL TELL DAD!”

 

“And what will Father do?”

 

“YELL AT YOU!”

 

“So do the same as you, I’m sorry but is that supposed to intimidate me?” 

 

“STOP BEING SO MEAN, KANKRI!”

 

“I’m not being mean, just merely asking a question. And again, could you stop yelling, it’s quite obnoxious, you might wake up Father, we both know how annoying he is in the morning.”

 

“SHUT UP!!” Karkat then handed you his bowl, and got up off the couch taking off down a hall between the kitchen and living room, you look from the hallway to Kankri. Gosh. This was awkward. Karkat and Kankri. Yup definately brothers. You wonder who their father is. You’re assuming Spencer, would that make them your kids in the future then since Spencer is---nope not the time to think about that right now.

 

You and the other just stare at each other, before both of your attentions is directed to Karkat and--ah Spencer. Karkat is holding Spencer’s hand and Spencer has a quite grumpy face, it’s a bit funny admittingly...Karkat points at Kankri though, “He’s being mean and not letting me watch the TV!”

 

Spencer just sighs and uses his free hand to rub his temple, “Just get away from in front of the TV Kankri and let your brother watch TV.”

 

“No.”

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, “Kankri I think we’d all appreciate it if you just listen to what I say so this day isn’t ruined for everyone so early.”

 

Kankri put a hand on his hip as he faced Spencer, you just realized how cold the room felt, “Why should I do anything if you won’t even explain the elephant in the room.” He then pointed at you.

 

Oh. You even completely forgot you were here, somewhat. You took one of your hands off of the bowl and raised it in a waving manner, “Hello.” You just had a straight face on, the three were looking at you. Karkat just waved back, “Hi Miss Merssie.” Kankri Glared, and Spencer look like he had almost completely forgotten you were here.

 

Lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh sorry, i meant to update sooner but writersblock and just...procrastination

You had put your hand back down, both holding the bowl again, and you looked at the three. Karkat wore a straight face as he was still holding Spencer's hand, and Kankri had now been looking at Spencer in a look of annoyance and anger. Spencer just let out a sigh, and used his free hand to face palm himself. That is before he began chuckling and took his hand away from his face, you and the other two had well...looked at Spencer confused, well you and Karkat at least. Kankri was a mix of that as well as looking at the guy as if he was insane.

 

Spencer then looked at you, with a bit of a goofy smile on his face, and he had pulled his hand away from his son before walking over to you. He proceeded to put a hand on the top of your head. You just blinked up at him as he then said, “This lady is no elephant Kankri. I mean, I would hope after all my SoulMate isn’t an elephant in secret. Cause fuck man, I ain’t into beastiality.” 

 

As he had said this you of course, could not help but laugh a bit, especially as you felt heat rise to your cheeks, or just all of your face in general. You just smiled up at him, his goofy smile sure was cute. It made him look happy, and honestly, that’s all you’d love to see...The person you were fated to be with to look and be...happy.

 

Who wouldn’t? To see a person that is supposed to complete you in life, look happy. Content. You could stare at his face for hours and you’d never get bored, you’d just continue to smile. Maybe it’s because for so long you couldn’t see this wonderful...handsome, face. Or maybe it’s because, you’re simply just happy that you were blessed to get to finally meet the person you’re meant to to love.

 

After what had felt like an eternity after all. You’re not sure how he feels, but maybe this small moment that seems to you like forever, and is really a second...is all you want to live in. To see that adorable smile on his face, the sparkle in his one eye. The bedhead he has from just being woken up. Him.

 

Of course though, as mentioned just previously, this moment is really a second. And as these thoughts fade away, and you’re brought back to reality by feeling no longer a small pressure on your head. Meaning, Spencer has taken his hand off of your head. He has now leaned down and pressed a kiss against your forehead, haha. Wow, your face feels like it’s burning even more. Geez.

 

He then straightened back up and looked back at Kankri and Karkat. Karkat wore the same face, and Kankri had moved to by the front door, picking up a bag saying, “Come Karkat, we have to stop by the gas station on the way to school.”  

 

Karkat walked over to Spencer and hugged him, “Bye dad!” He then looked at you, a big smile, “Bye Miss Merssie!” You waved at him, a soft smile on your face. Karkat proceeded to run over to Kankri picking up another bag, and they both exited the house. What a sweet kid.

 

There was silence in the air now. Awkward silence, your eyes had glanced from the door to the back of Spencer’s head. Geez. You fidgeted with the edges of the bowl in your hands...still. Shifting your eyes back to the door you took a deep breath, looks like you’re going to have to start the conversation huh?

 

“So….er...how ‘bout that weather?” Wow. You could’ve said anything else, you just had to use the most awkward and stereotypical thing to start a conversation with. 

 

 He just takes a seat on the couch next to you, stifling a chuckle. “Ya know, ya don’t gotta be nervous. I mean c’mon, you’ve known be since forever.” 

 

You just rolled your eyes, shaking your head as well. “It’s different. It’s like, you’ve known everyone at school for so long, and so you shouldn’t be afraid to do a presentation...but you’re afraid you’ll screw up. And then once you screw up, you feel like the whole world has ended. And that just...that sucks.” 

 

You look at him, he’s resting his eye with his face faced upward. “I suppose ya got me there, dame.” 

 

And once again silence, you bite the inside of your cheek. You look down at the bowl you’ve been holding, it’d probably be a good idea to put this somewhere like in a sink. There was one in the kitchen, maybe you’ll just rinse out the bowl and leave it in there. Yes. Sounds like a good idea.

 

You stood up and walked into the kitchen, turning the faucet on and you ran the bowl under the water. Dumping out the liquid, then turning off the sink and leaving the bowl there. You walk back out of the kitchen and see Spencer looking at you, you rose an eyebrow putting your hands on your hips.

 

“What? Is my makeup that terrible, I wouldn’t be surprised considering I didn’t get the chance to clean it off before my dumb ol’ self decided to faint. Darn.” You then snap a finger, sarcasm was obviously dripping from your words. 

 

A smirk appeared on Spencer’s lips and he shook his head, “No. But, we should probably find you something to wear that isn’t so formal. I’d drive you home, but Kankri has the only car we own. Sorry.” 

 

You give a small shrug, “You are right on that. Needing clothing that isn’t so formal. And it’s fine, I suppose it would work out slightly for the best then don’t you think? There is obviously much we need to discuss.” 

 

He nodded, standing up and walking to where he had originally been lead out of by Karkat earlier, waving for you to follow. “Agreed.” He lead you down a hall before opening a door to a bathroom and pointing in. “Here, I assume you’d like to also clean up and ya know. Take a shower. Towels are under the sink, I’ll try and go find some clothes I think might fit you, and quickly put it inside for you.” He’s silent for a moment, blinking, “Sound good?” 

 

You smile for a moment with a nod, “Much. Thank you, Spencer.” You go to walk into the bathroom, but quickly press a kiss against his cheek then go in, closing the door behind you.

 

* * *

 

It felt good to take a shower, although you’re not one who’s a big fan of showers in the morning, it still felt good. You hadn’t noticed when Spencer had left the clothing in here, but you were thankful he found some. You get dressed and dry off your hair before looking in the mirror. You end up having to use a towel to wipe it to actually to yourself, nice. You’re assume this clothing is Kankri’s? It would seem much more likely you’d fit his clothing. 

 

You put the towel on the towel rack, then fold your clothing up, leaving them on the bathroom counter with your shoes atop them. You proceed out the bathroom door, and leave it open so the bathroom can air out. You walk back down the hall towards the living room, and automatically you can smell the fantastic scent of eggs and bacon. Is he making breakfast?

 

You look towards the kitchen, and yes he is indeed. You decide to pop in. “I’m done. Thank you again.” 

 

“Yeah no prob. I’m almost done with this by the way, I hope ya don’t mind me making food, I was gettin’ hungry and just assumed you’d be hungry as well.” 

 

You smile, “I don’t mind at all.” 

 

He had looked back at you, with a straight face for a second before you saw his cheeks heat up a bit, and smile back. “Alright. Well, just sit down on the couch and I’ll be done here shortly. Oh by the way, your handbag is on the end table next to the couch. The one you had last night.” 

 

You nodded, “Gotcha.” You then turned back around, and ah, there is an end table. You walk to it and pick up your handbag, before taking a seat on the couch. You open up the handbag and pull out your phone. Only 8:22, huh. Good thing you also don’t have work today. 

 

Right as you’re about to unlock it, your phone dies. Lovely. You sigh quietly and put the phone back away, then set the handbag down on the end table once more. And you look up to see a plate being held out in front of you. 

 

“Here ya go, Doll.” He wears a smile, and you laugh a bit. Before taking the plate, “Thank you, Spencer.”

 

You pick up the fork off of the plate and begin eating, this is good. Much better than your cooking...hah. But once you are done Spencer takes both of your plates to the kitchen and leaves them in the sink, before coming back over and sitting on the couch.

 

“So what do you do for a living?” You look over asking him.

 

Like a little bit ago, he’s resting his eye, facing upward. “Business night job. Pretty boring, but it pays kinda good. You?”

 

That was a bit ominous...but you won’t think much of it at the moment. “I live off of commissions for the most part. Although, I do have a part-time job as well at Target. Which makes sense why I live in an apartment. Not the best, but not the worst.” You gave a shrug. 

He nodded, “I should’ve got that you did art by the name I’ve known you by in our dreams, Miss Paint. Heh. But maybe you should up your ante, I heard artists who do things like webcomics are also kinda good, then again there’s things like uh...patreon? Yeah. And that Ko-Fi thingy. Shit like that.” 

 

He did have a point there, “You’re right. I just don’t know what to do if I were to make a webcomic. And I’m not really wanting to do one, at the moment at least. I’m content with where I am work wise. I mean, I wouldn’t mind if my pay was a bit higher, but until I find a place that’d be great to work at, I’ll stay where I am. Commissions and Target.” You glance at Spencer then across the room, “Sorry...I rambled kinda.”

 

He chuckled, “Don’t apologize, Dame. So...ya got any family?”

 

Family. Yikes. “Well, yes. I do. Um. I was adopted, by a mother, a father, and a son. The son, who would be my brother was my closest friend growing up. His name was Andrew, he was very creative, very interested in horses, and absolutely loved things with Dante Basco. He was, awesome.” 

 

You glanced at Spencer, who was now looking at you before looking down at your hands, “Uh. My Mother and Father were very kind people, they still are, they currently live in a big house in california, I visit every christmas and thanksgiving. The whole family used to also visit but...um…” 

 

“You don’t gotta say something if you don’t want to, Miss Paint.” You felt a hand on your shoulder now, which was comforting and his voice helped even more.

 

You shook your head, taking a deep breath. “No, it’s, it’s fine. My Brother, although amazing, he of course wasn’t the best human being...best being nicest. And he had some people who disliked him greatly, sadly enough. Some being a group. And one year, the leader of that group has followed my Brother all the way to my parents house in California.

 

“I remember, him and I had been bringing luggage into the house, and I hear loud foot steps behind me. I turn around and there stands, a tall bald man, with a green skull on his face. He holds a cane in one hand, a gun in the other. He smacks the cane against me, and I blacked out. 

 

“Although, I know he killed my brother. There’s no doubt about that. I was told when I woke up in the hospital that he had been shot multiple times. And considering my brother has some beef with said gang...that’s how he most likely died.” You take another deep breath, you’ve learned to stop crying every time you tell this story. You feel as Spencer pats your shoulder, and you look over to see a worried look.

 

You try your best smile, “But because of that, most of the family stopped visiting my mother and father, I of course continue to visit them because well..they’re my mother and father. It’s actually uh...kinda stupid but I had been so upset and I ended up getting a cat, and named him Andrew. It’s stupid I named him andrew, not that I got a cat.”

 

Spencer leaned over and pulled you into a hug, he rubbed your back. “It’s not stupid. It’s nice. And thank you for sharing this with me, even though ya certainly didn’t have to.” We stayed like this. It was nice. And comforting. 

 

“It’s no problem, I mean I’d probably have to tell you eventually right?? But er...enough about me! What about you? Do you got family?” He ends up leaning back on the couch, you’re both just cuddling now. You like this. 

 

He nodded, and you close your eyes as he begins talking. You listen to his heartbeat and to well..him.

 

“Yeah. Got a ma and pops. Ma left when I was sixteen ‘cause she found out Pops was a cheating dirtbag. Two years later I was eighteen and left. I don’t stay in contact with Pops, or Ma. I don’t even know where Ma is. I do hope she's okay though. Or at least spreadin’ those wings up in heaven.” 

You lifted your head a bit and looked at him, he had stopped talking and he just lay there. And because of your movement he had opened his eye and looked at you. You both just stared at each other, for a few...awkward...second. In which you realized you had still been on top of him, and he was still holding you in a hug like manner. You both retracted from one another, sitting away from each other on the respective sides of the couch.

There was silence for a few minutes. 

 

And a few more.

 

And a f-a ringing noise came from the kitchen, and you looked toward it. You soon saw Spencer cross your vision into the kitchen, the ringing had stopped and you heard him say, “Hello?”

 

Ah. So someone was calling. That makes sense. You didn’t exactly hear what he had said while he was on the phone though, you had tuned it out really, plus he was being a bit quiet. But he soon came back into the living room and looked at you a hand on his hip. 

 

“Sorry ‘bout that, Doll.” He looked away and scratched the back of his head, “I hate to ask ya of this...and ya don’t gotta do it if you don’t wanna...but do ya mind, um, watchin’ my kids tonight? Makin’ sure they eat? I have to go now, work...stuff. Sadly gotta walk...and won’t be back ‘til much much later.”

 

You smiled at him, he must be a good Dad. He obviously cares for his kids...you wonder where his kids came from actually. You wonder if he’ll tell you. You already assume he...did something but you aren’t keen on wanting to think about that right now.

 

You nodded though, “I don’t mind at all. I like watching kids, used to babysit when I was younger actually.” 

 

He smiled and pointed toward the hallway, “Alright...I’mma go n’ get change, then hop off to dumb...work.” 

 

You nodded once more, and saw him disappear into the hallway. So you’re going to be here all day? You wonder when Karkat and Kankri get back. What are you going to do until then? Not like your phone is charged, or you have a charger. You could ask Spencer if he has one, or if he has any pencils and paper. Which you’re sure he does.

 

You hope he does. 

 

Speak of the devil, that didn’t take him long. He’s back in the living room and he walks over to you, “I’mma get goin’ now...sorry, Doll.” He places a kiss to your forehead. Geez. He’s such an affectionate guy, no wonder he’s your soul mate.

 

“Alright, I shall see you later then. Don’t get stressed.” You lean up and peck him on the cheek, which he grins at before straightening up...and walking out the door. Closing it behind him.

 

It isn’t until a few minutes later you realize you forgot to ask about a charger, and pens and paper. 

 

Well, you’re going to be bored.


End file.
